


Teenage Dirtbag (Creekenny)

by AnimeBurr, fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD



Series: South park based off of song lyrics [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBurr/pseuds/AnimeBurr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD/pseuds/fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD
Summary: Based off of song and lyrics of Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus----Kenny has a huge crush on Tweek, but Tweek is dating school bad boy Craig Tucker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kenny's pov.**

_Her name is Noel_   
_I have a dream about her_   
_She rings my bell_   
_I got gym class in half an hour_   
_Oh how she rocks_   
_In Keds and tube socks_   
_But she doesn't know who I am_   
_And she doesn't give a damn about me_

I am Kenny McCormick and I have a huge crush on the shyest most innocent boy ever. Tweek Tweak, he had bad anxiety and overall was very twitchy. My favorite time of the day was when we had gym class and I got to see him in his tube socks and Nike shoes but He doesn't know who I am and He doesn't give a damn about me. It didn't help that every day I had to look over and see Tweek and Craig practically dry humping each other every day at lunch. They made out at lunch in the same spot 1 table away from Cartman, Kyle, Stan and I, at the same time every day.

When lunch was over I ran out of there, sick of seeing the person I love doing that with someone else. I went through the day hoping it would end soon. I got home and got dressed to work at City Wok. I worked there for 6 hours just to head home and clean up the alcohol bottles.

I went to bed and fell asleep right away from a long day at work


	2. T W O

**Kenny pov.**

_'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
_Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh_

It was way too early for them to be fighting, I looked at the time. 1:19 in the morning. I heard them yelling about who finishes off the rest of the alcohol. They fought for about 3 hours and then I heard things being thrown around. They then 'made love' at 4 in the morning, they fell asleep at 5:20 and I got up to take a shower. I almost fell asleep 3 times and tried to wash as quickly as I could. I got out and went to my room to get dressed, I put on an old shirt and threw my parka over it. I looked at the time 6:30. I sat at the table with a bowl of cereal, Karen and Kevin looked fine but I was dragging ass right now. I walked out of my house and dragged my feet to the bus stop. I went over to one of my best friends and lent my head on his shoulder, Kyle.

"Were your parents fighting again?" Kyle asked with worry in his eyes. Stan looked worried as well. "We only had 1 bottle of beer left..." I mumbled gripping my arms around Kyle's neck. The bus came and I sat in the middle squeezing into 1 seat with Kyle and Stan. Cartman sat with Butters. Stan turned to talk to the people behind us. I noticed it was Craig and Tweek, "Hey Craig, Tweek. How are you guys?" Stan asked grinning. "I-i'm fine," Tweek said stuttering a bit. "We're fine," Craig said in his nasal voice. They started talking and I sat in silence dosing off. The bus driver suddenly turned sharply causing me to fall off the seat on my butt effectively waking me up. I got up and sat back in my seat squishing in beside Stan and Kyle. 

We arrived at school and I drug my feet through the halls, grabbing my stuff out of my locker and stumbling to class. I sat down and fell asleep as the teacher droned on about Alexander Hamiton. 

*Dream*

Tweek and I sat in my room making out, I slid one hand through his silky hair and the other up his shirt to pinch his nipple causing him to moan. He separated to take his shirt off and reconnected them as I sneakily unbuttoned his pants and put my hand over his tented boxers he moaned into my mouth. For how much he stuttered his moans were even and high pitched, I snuck my hand into his boxers and rubbed his achingly hard dick. He threw his head back and jerked his hips up. He laid back on the bed as I jerked him off.

I kissed right above his navel and swirled my tongue around his belly button piercing as I jerked him off. I felt someone sneak up behind me and grip my hip with one of his hands. Craig. He inserted a finger causing me to moan and push my butt back farther onto his finger. He added 2 other fingers and was about to slide his dick in, when-

**rRIIIIIIIIIIIIING ******

********

I woke up jumping causing me to fall on the floor, everyone laughed at me and I blushed and stood up. I was startled at the dream, since when did I think about Craig like that! I collected my things and was last out of the classroom It was lunch, I sat next to Kyle and Stan who were talking to someone. Of course, they had to be talking to Craig Cartman sat next to me and I laid my head on the lunch table slipping into peaceful sleep. Of course, Cartman started to argue with Kyle cutting my nap short. Clyde and Toke started making out even though they said they "weren't gay". Lunch was boring and uneventful other than Tweek talking about all kinds of underpants gnomes, I loved how strange he was. Craig sat there and glared at nothing while his partner stuttered about underpants gnomes. Craig realized I was staring at Tweek and smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes. I looked away trying to hide the very visible blush on my tan freckly face. Lunch ended and I ran to the bathrooms instead, I sat on the sink and pulled out my cigarettes. I looked around as I pulled 1 out lighting it and inhaling the cancerous air. Of course right as I exhale Tweek and Craig enter the bathroom hand in hand.

****

"Y-you can't NHHHg smoke in here," He stutters pulling at his hair lightly. "Calm down Tweekers," I said putting it out and tucking the cigarette away and jumping off the sink. "Want me to leave so you 2 can fuck?" I questioned, Craig sarcastically smiled "Hilarious!" Tweek only started shaking. "Calm down," Craig said, patting his back. I smiled at Tweek and how adorable he was. I left the bathroom giving them some privacy.

****

I decided to skip and went to my old worn down truck to leave, I went to the mall and ended up window shopping cause I had no money. I sat in my truck in the snowy cold air listening to the classic rock station, parked in some random parking space. I sat there for hours looking at the sky through my windshield, I forgot about work and everything. When I realized it was 10 PM I started to panic, Mom was going to yell at me and I forgot to buy my dad beer with my fake ID. I drove to the closest gas station praying it was open. I, of course, was relieved when I figured out it closed at midnight on weeknights. I bought 2 packs of beer for my dad with my hard earned money and bought the cheapest vodka and whiskey for myself. I sat in my car deciding against drinking the vodka because I still had to drive home. I pulled into my driveway grabbing the beers and putting them in our broken fridge. I laid down in my broken bed and opened the Vodka gulping it down quickly and moving onto the Whiskey and doing the same. I felt a little weird from the cheap alcohol.

****

I let my depressing thoughts creep in leaving me drunk and vulnerable, How could Tweek like a boy from a poor hickhole?  Fighting parents and a horrible brother, I loved Karen dearly and knew she was going to do great things. I would make sure of that. I was a teenage dirtbag from a poor family with horrible parents and barely any food so I had to give mine up so Karen could have a full meal every day. I loved Iron Maiden, I knew it was lame to love an old band. I felt tears pool in my blue eyes and sobbed quietly knowing if I woke my dad he would make my life a living hell like he didn't do that every day of my life.

****

   


****


End file.
